


慈悲为怀

by AliciaOfJune



Category: Devotion - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaOfJune/pseuds/AliciaOfJune
Summary: 几乎什么play都有，请谨慎观看，如有不适请立刻退出





	慈悲为怀

**Author's Note:**

> *R18注意  
*含有血腥暴力，路人轮*等桥段  
*时间线设置在杜父寻求cult的帮助到美心不幸去世之间。  
如果没记错的话，在杜爸爸眼里何老师曾经治好过一次美心。以此为背景，设置成杜父从此开始笃信何老师，对其言听计从。

***  
电话铃响起。  
“喂？是何老师吗。美心她啊，这一段又严重了....”  
电话这边被称为何老师的人漫不经心的搓着麻将，昏黄的灯光下映着一张臃肿下垂的脸。牌桌上围坐着几个光膀子的男人，劣质烟的味道呛人，不时有人掷出一张牌，骂骂咧咧的说着粗话。  
“何姐，你这生意可真是赚钱啊。”有眼尖的听见他们的对话内容，笑眯眯地递了一根过来。她摆摆手，“这一段身体不好。”  
“我听说跟你打电话的这个人以前是大作家呢。”  
牌桌上的人哄笑起来，也就以前是，现在他写的东西有几个人看？狗都不理呢。  
“可是有几分样貌呢。”何老师咳嗽了一声，牌桌上立刻面面相觑了起来。“他以前可是个风流才子，要不然大明星怎么会下嫁于他。”从桌子下面抽出一张照片，几颗脑袋立刻挤在一起看。“是给女儿治病才过来信我的，我呢，也确实治好了。”她的话中带有几分炫耀的意味，“但是家庭不幸这毛病是治不好的。”  
“娶了大明星谁招架的住啊。”一个没有几根毛的脑袋嘻笑着说。“不过人长得确实不赖。”  
何老师没有理他们，自顾自的讲电话去了。  
****  
荧屏重现大明星，这几天电话铃声响的越来越频繁。  
“是何老师吗，我一直在坚持用你的法子，但是对美心好像收效甚微.....是不是我心不够诚？”  
正在兴头上被打断，几个男人躁动起来，脸上现出狰狞的神色。把手上的牌一推，又是稀里哗啦的一片，连电话也听不清，何老师暗示他们安静。  
“其实法子也还是有更好的——但是杜爸爸你上个月的钱也没有拿过来吧。是不是有什么困难？”  
电话那边一阵沉默。  
几个男人的表情微妙了起来，开始挤眉弄眼。姓何的人瞥了他们一眼。  
“何老板，不如还按老样子吧。”已经有人迫不及待的提出来了。  
不如？有便宜不占王八蛋。更何况还是杜丰于这种孱头。

杜丰于听到电话那边的声音一改腔调，循循善诱地：“杜先生，人世间的痛苦是因为自己作恶所致的，要想拯救他人，先要拯救自己。”  
“拯救自己的方法也很简单，我告诉你一个法子。你虽然会感到痛苦，却从痛苦中洗刷了自己的心灵，更使大家感到愉悦，便是你积善行德，妙法无边。”

***  
杜丰于在这边攥紧了自己的衣角，他听说过此事，只不过把它当不能登大雅之堂的奇闻怪谈，从未想到过有一天要主动去拥抱这个现实。

“爸爸，今天晚上也给我读故事书好不好？”小女儿的话打破了他的沉思，他看向美心瘦削的面庞，心中几经徘徊 。其实他还有一些钱，只不过还要维持家庭开支，供美心吃药。剧本是卖不出去，家中全靠以前的积蓄——在这一点上他倒是后悔起以前的挥霍了。妻子已经离去，现在只有他一个人守护女儿.....这种事对一个文人而言成何体统，可是美心又正是生病的当头，身为人父，他还有别的选择吗。

“嗯，今天就读阿里山的故事吧....专心一点，不要老叠郁金香。”  
“爸爸你快点开始啦——”就算是挨了他的训，小女儿声音还是甜甜的。

他终究决定抛弃自己无关紧要的尊严。

***  
“杜先生来了呀，”何老师热情的招呼他进来，“来，请到这里坐。”她抽出一把椅子。顺手把卷帘门放下。先喝茶。她把桌子上的茶杯向推向杜丰于，坐得离他近了一些。  
“先说好咱们的行为举止都是自愿的，切不能自哀自怜，这是大忌。”  
杜先生艰难地点了点头。  
何老师坐在他的身旁，亲切道：“你也不要这么为难，只要你之前按了我教你的方法做，其实也无关痛苦。”  
说罢又将声音提高了一个八度，“你不信我也就罢了，有些人生来就是背负着罪恶的，自己受罚还好，还要连累了自己的子女亲人。连这点受难的觉悟都没有，又怎么能被大慈大悲的观音大士拯救于水火之中？”

杜丰于身体一震，何老师见状，又沉着地说：“你也不必惊慌，苦海无边回头是岸，跟我来。”

***  
杜爸爸被蒙着眼睛带到了一个地下的房间，潮湿又昏暗，也许很久都没有人来过。他感到一阵惶恐，何老师告诉过他，也许是一个，也许是几个，不过都是信教的善男信女，不会使他感到难堪，他心中平静了些许，默念着慈姑观音的法号，颤抖着用手将自己的腰带解开。这样就可以了吗？没有人回答他，这个狭窄的空间里充斥着令人毛骨悚然的寂静，他感到自己裸露的上半身落满了他人灼热的视线。  
终于有声音响起 ：“恭迎杜先生光临。”  
是一个柔软的女声，近乎悲天悯人的语气。  
“以己身为坛，以悲难作贡，诚心谛听观音大士教诲，方能为菩萨所救。”

＊**  
在无边的黑暗中，一双有力的臂膀把杜丰于的双手绑在身后，衬衫很快被撕了下来，他暗自庆幸没有穿好衣裳过来。那个人覆在他的身后，在他的脖颈处乱亲乱啃，杜爸爸挣扎着想要摆脱控制，奈何手无缚鸡之力，这下被钳制到几乎无法动弹。其他人目睹此景也蠢蠢欲动，几个大胆的一拥而上，粗暴地把他的双腿打开，有熟练的老手在他羞耻的地方抓弄，很快他的身体就有了反应。  
“不错嘛杜先生，身体这么敏感。”那人肆意揉弄着阴茎的前端，把流出的液体抹在柱身上。杜窘迫地涨红了脸，妻子离家有一段时间，他积攒的不算少。见他有了反应，那人带着恶意的弹了弹他已经冒出液体的分身。“别急，这才刚开始。”  
杜丰于感到有个黏糊糊的东西在他脸上摩擦，还没等他反应过来已经进到他的口中。“来，含住，不准用牙齿。”他的唇齿此刻不属于自己了，那根炙热又粗大的巨物在他口中反复抽插，带着难闻的异味，他默念着向观音祈求的文句，努力适应着嘴里的状况，那个人抓住他的肩膀猛地拉近，他觉得那个东西一下滑到了喉咙里，顿时感到反胃，好恶心，他的后背开始出汗，一丝滑腻的粘液流下嘴角。身上的人发出一声满足的喟叹，跟左右同伴嬉笑着称赞他的口技。杜父一时松懈没有含住，那人便抓住杜爸爸的头发，把自己的下身一下一下往杜父口中送。他觉得那根巨物在喉咙中不断进进出出，胃里翻江倒海，几乎快要窒息了才被松开。粘稠的液体射到他的脸上，他下意识伸手去擦，却被身边人伸手打断。

“杜先生，不要这样做，这是你的福报。”他不可置信，居然还是那个女性的声音。“来，转个身，跪下来，慈姑观音在这个方向。”他回身，踉踉跄跄地跪在地上开始叩首。终于要结束了么？他发自真心地感谢菩萨拯救。

却没想到这才是苦痛的开始。  
他听见周围一片铁器撞击的声音，内心陷入了极度恐惧之中。会有多少人等着把他当成泄欲的工具....这太可怖了，他来之前并没有好好地准备。他想要挣扎，又害怕忤逆——万一这就是神要他承受的痛苦呢？  
他裤子很快被人扒下，屁股上挨了结结实实的一巴掌，“细皮嫩肉的，不愧是大少爷。”打他的那个人哈哈大笑，周围的人不耐烦地催他：要上快点上，他们还在后面排队等。没有任何准备，男人勃起的阴茎直接进入了他的体内，撕裂的痛苦让他大叫出声，有人嫌弃的说了一句什么，将他的衬衫裹成一团塞到嘴里，杜爸爸便只能呜呜噎噎地哭了。  
身后肉体撞击的声音清脆，无时无刻提醒着他被侵犯的事实。“哭什么！”有人不耐烦地扇他的脸，“这等好事爽着呢。”他伏在地上，不断感受到有人把精○射到自己身上，很快全身上下都变得黏黏糊糊。他现在只想快跑，可是挣扎的力气已经用尽。你方唱罢我登场，现在有一头肥猪似的矮胖大汉趴在他身上蠕动，杜丰于仰面朝天双腿大开，大汉只顾玩弄他的后穴，不管自己的重量好似三宝殿前高香炉，他被压得快喘不过来气，白眼翻到九霄云外。想到自己是在菩萨面前，杜丰于拼上最后一丝理智求她：救救我，救救我脱离这无边苦海，哪怕是用五感交换也好，求您救救我吧！

然而这里没有神，只有堕落在阎罗狱中的恶人。

他滑稽的样子引起一阵嗤笑。“这样的人也配得到菩萨垂怜！现在就给你这下贱玩意颜色瞧瞧。”他感到口中一松，又有一根巨物塞进了他嘴里，那人捏住他的下颌，一下一下地开始抽插，后面的人也不闲着，把他臂膀打开，握住自己的那话摩擦他的腋下的软肉。他下面被灌满精液，被人艹得软烂的肉穴往外吐着白浊，再次被人粗暴地进入。杜爸爸以前是正经人物，哪里知道还有这种玩法，只觉得自己是掉进了淫窝魔窟，连最卑贱的妓女都不如。有好事的人撸动他前面的敏感点，他扭动地像一条蛇，在那人手里面射出。“男人的东西还能用。”他听见那人跟旁边的人嘿嘿一笑，“都等会，看我教他心想事成。”  
杜爸爸眼睛还是被蒙得严严实实的，他不知道那人从神像前拿了一支线香，也不知道为什么身上的人都停止了动作。他感到自己的阴茎被女人的手温柔地抚弄，就像妻子以前做的那样，于是渐渐又硬了起来。但迎来的不是习以为常的温柔，那人把线香一点一点插进他的○眼，他发出凄厉哭号，非人的痛苦让他整张脸扭曲变形，而主犯和围观的帮凶则对这一场面露出了心满意足的笑容。香一点一点地插进，他的下半身因为痛苦而变得麻木。他哀求他们收手，那些人则众口一词说这是他的福报。  
“以身献祭，功德无边！”  
人群中爆发出一阵不可思议的狂热，有人把香的一端点燃，香灰落在他的皮肤上，留下灼烧痕迹，他颤抖着作出最后的挣扎，线香折断一半掉在他身体上，将他大腿内侧烫出血色。在巨大的痛苦之中，他陷入了幻境，梵音环绕，西方净土仿佛就在眼前，他登上了极乐之颠。

在无穷无尽的轮回折磨中，杜身体的每一处都被信徒侵犯过，全身上下遍布青紫色瘢痕，没有一寸干净的皮肤。他的嗓音因为哭号而嘶哑，最后只能无言流泪，再也发不出一点声音。

***  
外面好像下雨了，淅沥沥的雨声中有鸟儿的啁啾，天还亮着。杜丰于翻了个身，凝视着天花板的裂缝。房间里空无一人，有水滴落在他的眼睛上，但他的瞳孔一动不动。

美心，美心还等着他呢....他颤抖了一下，从床上坐起来，将几乎不成形的衣服穿回身上，行尸走肉一般地回家去了。


End file.
